


Forget

by cautiousArdent



Series: Daily Challenges [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says something and then almost immediately forgets it. His best friend remembers, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends is doing a daily challenge with a one-word prompt, and yesterday's was "forgetfulness". I've been wanting to get back into writing, both original works and fanfiction, so here goes!
> 
> A short fic from my original story called "Game On!".
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> January 3, 2015.

He said it without thinking, Seth supposes. Arik had been sitting at his makeshift desk for several hours, planning their next attack and trying to find the new group they were supposed to be taking out. He had called Seth in to do some scouting, and when he was finished giving his orders, he said something peculiar.

Of course, Seth hadn't minded much, they had said the same thing to each other before, whether in a joking manner or not. He wasn't stunned, just curious as to why the other man said what he did.

Arik and Seth have been best friends since they were young; they were very close and could tell each other almost anything. So when Seth came out as gay a couple years ago, Arik teased him a bit, but then came out as bi himself. They joked about this frequently; hell, they even joked about getting in a romantic relationship once, but they had both been drunk at that time. Even though Arik had forgotten, Seth had not. He realized this happened quite often: Arik would say something he would immediately forget (whether it was just for convenience's sake or not was a mystery) but Seth would always remember. He wondered why that was.

However, the night they joked about becoming boyfriends had started fights between them. Whenever Seth was caught checking out another man, Arik became jealous and would start fights with him once they got back to their apartment. Seth would try not to get angry at his best friend, but it was hard not to when he didn't know why he had gotten so jealous and defensive. He would shrug it off, but it wasn't long until they started fighting again. After that, they had grown apart. Seth still thinks of Arik as his best friend, but he didn't know what Arik thought of him anymore. That's why what he said was strange. He hasn't told Seth that in such a long time.

Seth shakes his head as if it would help him get rid of his reminiscing. He needed to get back to the topic at hand.

"What?" he asks, hoping that the older man had remembered or would show a sign that he meant what he said. However, Arik had a blank look on his face as he looked up from his desk and blinked at Seth. Before the young man could even speak, that's when he knew that he didn't remember anything.

"Hmm? Oh, just remember that they're a tough group. Don't fight them alone," Arik says. Seth gives a small smile as he nods. He packs up his weapons, armor, and other items. He stares at Arik for a while before he noticed and gave Seth a thumbs up, signaling he was okay to leave.

Seth turns around, his back facing the other man as he whispers, "I love you, too."


End file.
